1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for outputting audio signals, and more particularly, to an apparatus for outputting audio signals quickly. The exemplary embodiments also relate to a method and an apparatus for outputting audio signals which quickly amplify an audio signal into a higher voltage signal. Further, the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for outputting audio signals which prevent degradation of the sound quality of the audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio device may employ a class A, B, AB, or D power amplifiers for receiving an audio signal and outputting it as an acoustically recognizable signal. Among them, the class D amplifier has been widely used because it reduces the degradation of amplification efficiency which occurs in the class A, B, or AB amplifiers.
The class D amplifier is a digital amplifier that converts an audio signal from an analog form to a digital form, amplifies and outputs the digital audio signal.
The digital amplifier is widely used because it has little loss in data conversion and may achieve 100 percent of amplification efficiency in theory. For an apparatus which outputs audio signals using this digital amplifier, it is important to output an input audio signal at maximum amplification without signal distortion.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and an apparatus for outputting audio signals that minimize degradation of audio quality by reducing noise and minimizing signal distortion.